


Going up!

by legendarycomputerpoetry



Series: The Demon Brothers and You [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hiking, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarycomputerpoetry/pseuds/legendarycomputerpoetry
Summary: “This is my life now. Hereupon this hill and now I will die here. Tell my brothers that they should’ve told me how handsome I was more.”“Shut up, Mammon,” You groaned, “We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.”
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: The Demon Brothers and You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Going up!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! I wrote this a month ago and meant to post it then...
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“You told me we were going to that restaurant down the street!” Mammon whined, dragging his feet along the rocky path, “I thought I was gonna get to play some poker.”

Adjusting your hiking shoes by tying the laces a little tighter, you tried your best to ignore his complaints. This wasn’t how you wanted to spend your Saturday. But, Mammon and you had been getting along well lately. The magazines you’d been reading said that to keep new relationships fresh was to try new things. Hiking was one of them. Not gambling.

“It’s not going to be that long. I picked a trail that would take us an hour at most.”

So you lied about where the two of you would be going before today. But you also know that Mammon never would have followed you willingly had he known about the real activities.

“I would’ve put on better shoes if I’d known we be doing this.”

Mammon’s shoes were not good for today; a small heel that dug into the dirt was damning evidence of such. You cringed inwardly, imagining the blisters he’ll have tomorrow.

“It’ll be alright, Mammon. We can walk slow if need be,” you tugged him along to the start of the trail. A sign reading ‘start here’ guide you on your way. “C’mon. We’ll go out to eat after this.”

“You promise? Cause last time you offered me something I ended up here.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes I promise.”

Mammon seemed to brighten at that. He stood up straighter and tightened his grip on your hand, now he was the one pulling  _ you _ along. “Alright then! I can taste the food already.”

The two of you ventured up the hiking trail; you pointed out the animals and plants you recognized, and Mammon watched you with a smile. Eventually, in the short distance, you could see a sign signaling the end of the trail. You turned around to let Mammon know that the two of you were almost done. But he wasn’t exactly behind you.

Instead, Mammon had stopped in front of a clearing that gave hikers a beautiful view of the rushing rivers of the forest. The sun was setting just right around Mammon’s snow-white hair, and he had taken his sunglasses off so his pretty eyes sparkled in the reflection of the river below him. A small smile was playing on his lips, his hands in his pockets, relaxed. You found the moment so beautiful that you couldn’t help but come up beside him.

Like you’d been doing it for years, Mammon felt your presence and pulled you closer to him. He was comfortably warm and smelled like cologne. The two of you said nothing because there wasn’t anything that needed to be said. You listened to the sound of his breathing, mingling with the crashes of water over rocks. The sun painted the sky with orange hues that slowly delved into a light purple. It was getting late. And colder.

You grabbed his hand, drawing him from the beautiful view. His smile made you melt.

“Let’s go grab something to eat.”

Mammon sidled up to you, helping you out of the clearing and the two of you walked towards the end of the trail. Once in the parking lot, you turned to him, still connected with each other’s hands.

“So...what did you think? Not as bad as you thought?”

Mammon blushed, then tried to hide it beneath his sunglasses, which he had promptly slid down over his eyes, “It was alright.”

You smiled warmly and a nice feeling bubbling up from your stomach, “Okay.”


End file.
